dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Terminal
Terminal is an Objective and Stopwatch map. Attackers must destroy the containment wall leading to two rail containers containing data archives, both must be destroyed to win. At present Terminal is used by the CDA as one of its central depots to move valuable assets around the quarantined center of the city. Overview Two rail containers full of documents. A train station, sealed off behind a fortified wall, a last rail link to the world outside the contaminated zone. Why are these hard copy-crammed containers so important? As evidence? Of what? Anyway, they need destroying. Or protecting. Your mission orders may vary. Mission Destroy the Checkpoint Gate Attackers spawn a good length back from the containment wall, while defenders spawn just next to it. Attackers must push into an open area directly in front with limited cover or into a room with a mounted MG which has access to a bridge. They can also go up a flight of stairs leading to a lower access point of the same room that the bridge leads to, allowing multiple access points of the same room. Destroy both of the Data Archives If the checkpoint gate is destroyed, teams fight through more buildings into a cargo depot containing two rail cars. The fight there leads to a split: to the left leads to both cards but right into the defender's spawn point, while the right goes around both cars and leads to a sniper's nest. Secondary Objectives Tunnel Gas Pump One A generator keeps gass from flooding a tunnel that attackers can use to get to the containment wall faster. Defenders can plant C4 on the generator and defend it until it explodes, or attackers can use it as a staging area for health and ammo to keep this access route. Regardless of route taken, the center of the fight takes places in a square surrounded by buildings on all sides. The defending spawn point leads directly the containment wall, which can be access by two tunnels on either side. A mounted MG sits above all players on a balcony overlooking both the containment wall and the exit from the opposite building. Forward Spawn Once the match begins, the defenders are automatically in control of the forward spawn, but attackers can capture it by standing next to it for long enough to push the defending spawn point back behind the containment wall and moving their own closer to the wall. Attackers must plant C4 on the wall and defend it long enough to detonate. Tunnel Gas Pump Two The generator for this gas tunnel is automatically destroyed, and attackers can repair it to give them another access point right in the middle of both the left and right splits. A mounted MG sits on a balcony overlooking both containers and the entry points for both the secondary objective and far right access points. It can be access quickly by both sides, so defending it is difficult to do. If the attackers can plant C4 on both containers long enough to blow, they win the match/round. If the defenders can keep the attackers from completing either objective, the win goes to them. Tips & Tricks * You can practice Terminal in offline mode by loading it via the console with "switchlevel OBJ_Victoria". ** The console is opened by using the ~ (tilda) key. Trivia * Terminal is inspired by London Victoria station and London Waterloo station, both real train stations located in London, England. References More Category:Map